hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Batista Quality
Batista Quality Batista Quality is a style of posting, created by Batista Bond, wherein the writer uses a myrid of fantastical elements for the sake of humor and entertainment of the readers. Batista Quality posts are often identified by involving the use of actions considered breaking the rule of God-Modding including forced hits (and death) of other characters, forced romantic situations and bold cocky words or commenting about the situation or to others present. However, what truly makes a Batista Quality post is that all this undercut by a single fact: none of what was described actually happened. In the finale of the post the Writer will simply reveal that everything you previously read, despite how jaw dropping and sudden it was, actually turned out to just be a daydream, mental thought or what-if scenario. The Original Post by Batista explaining Batista Quality There are such things as bad quality. This POST since it came to me can be called a BATISTA QUALITY post. I've post a lot of BATISTA QUALITY post on other forum that I've joined but I don't want to advertise. In fact in the old HHS, I have posted a BATISTA QUALITY post. It's the POST where BATISTA killed CYPRISS. Many members have read it. Triyun, if I'm right has read it, because he sent a PM to me asking me to limit it. BATISTA QUALITY post is a post not planned. I only do it when I am really really bored and there is no one in the site. A post that is not planned. I type is as it came to my mind. It's a VERY STUPID post with lots of ACTION, VIOLENCE AND QUOTES... But the most important thing is it TRICKS the READER! Thinking that Batista has really done it but in reality he has not. If you have read the entire "QUALITY POST" then you might have read this... Quote: "Do I really want that... Nah!... If I destroy Hyakuji. It's like destroying myself cause... I am Mr. Hyakuji " Batista Bond thought of the silly idea he had then continue thinking about it as he pretends to be writing an essay. CALL me STUPID!!! It's stupid of me not to make CLEAR this very important things. It would have been easier if I say. Batista Bond thought of the silly DAY DREAM he had then continue thinking about it as he pretends to be writing an essay. But I have already use DAY DREAM on the old Hyakuji. Yes that is STUPIDITY!!! But I AM NOT STUPID enough to SAY: "SHUT UP! Filthy swine! Mr Hyakuji is here!" to Kitase cause I think of her as a friend ( she was one of the mods who defended me when I am being attacked by Cypriss when I was about to build the BLACK LIST posse ) and she is NOW an ADMIN!!! and admin characters can kill my character cause admin=right. So I was suprised when NINJA's and teachers came attacked Batista and everybody challenged Batista Bond to a fight. Both ICly and on PM. So I have finished explaining about BATISTA QUALITY. Category:Memes